The camp
by MelodyOfLoveSun11
Summary: One day The great Ouran High School Host club go camping , omg ! What will happend ? HaruhiXHikaru fic


Ouran High School Host Club

Episodio : O Acampamento !

Parte 1 .

Haruhi estava atrasada para ir ao Host Club , ela estava correndo quando bateu de frente com os irmãos Hitachiin .

Kaoru : -O que você ainda esta fazendo aqui Haruhi ! Você tem que ir para sua casa arrumar as malas !

Haruhi : ... ????

Hikaru : Você não sabe ? Nós vamos acampar por uma semana ! Tem que ir já!

Kaoru: Daqui a 2 horas vamos passar na sua casa para te pegar .

Haruhi: QUEM DECIDIU ISSO !!!!!!

Hikaru : O nosso Lord é claro ! Ele disse que seria uma experiência agradável,e ele poderia passar mais tempo com você .

Haruhi : Mas eu não vou !

Nessa discussão chega Kyoua e interrompe tudo .

Kyoua: Haruhi você vai ! Eu esqueci de te avisar que você ainda tem algumas dividas .Você é obrigada .

Haruhi : Ai me deus !

Uma Hora depois na casa da Haruhi ...

Haruhi : Tchau pai ! Eu tenho que ir que os meninos chegaram !

Pai da Haruhi : Tchau e não se preocupe que se aquele pervertido ( falam do Tamaki) tentar alguma coisa com você o Kyoua vai me informar tudinho !

Haruhi : Ta bom pai , mais eu não vou deixar acontecer nada !

Tamaki: Haruhi o papai quer que você entre no carro ! Vem e senta do meu lado !

Haruhi : Nem Morta !!!!!

Kyoua: Vamos Logo ! Deixa que eu pego a sua mala .

Haruhi entra na Limusine e senta do lado do Hikaru e Tamaki fica morrendo de inveja pois a viajem é longa.Depois de 1 hora de viajem Haruhi adormece e cai no ombro de Hikaru , nisso ele fica vermelho e Tamaki acorda rapidamente Haruhi pois ele é muito ciumento .Depois de mais 2 longas horas eles chegam a uns chalés na beira do rio .

Kyoua : Isso é patético ! Não dava para ter arranjado uma coisa melhor ?

Tamaki: Eu queria uma coisa simples , uma coisa mais rústica , entende ?

Irmãos Hitachiin : Não entendemos ! Isso ta mais para casa de pobre !

Tamaki ( Sussurrando) : Não falem assim ! Esse chalé é maior do que a casa da Haruhi !

Irmãos Hitachiin : Mestre ela ouviu !

Haruhi da uma pancada na cabeça do Tamaki .

Haruhi : Isso aqui ta muito bom pra uma semana .

Honey : Vem vê Haruhi tem alguns peixinhos aqui no lago ! Podemos alimentados Takashi ?

Takashi: Sim .

Haruhi : Ta bom , parece divertido !

Honey : Vamos !

Tamaki : Ela não fica fofinha alimentando os peixes ?

Irmãos Hitachiin : Sim meu Lorde ! Vamos ver mais de perto !

Tamaki e os v Irmãos Hitachiin chegam mais perto da Haruhi e Honey quando de repente Takashi que estava do lado tropeça e deixa os dois caírem na água . A água estava muito gelada porque o dia estava meio frio assim quando Honey e Haruhi caem na água eles desmaiam .

Irmãos Hitachiin : Takashi vá salva -lós !!!!!!!!!

Takashi : Não dá ! Eu acho que quebrei a perna ! Dói muito !

Tamaki: Vamos salva -lós !

Irmãos Hitachiin : Vamos !

Parte dois !

Tamaki e os Irmãos Hitachiin tiram a camisa e mergulham no rio para salvar Haruhi e Honey ,Tamaki vê na sua frente Honey e põem ele nas costas e os Irmãos Hitachiin pegam Haruhi sem querer na beira do rio Kaoru tropeça e deixa Haruhi cair em cima de Hikaru . Hikaru fica olhando para Haruhi vermelho e quando percebe a camiseta da Haruhi era branca e molhada ficou transparente assim ele viu todo o sutiã o que deixou ele ainda mais vermelho . Nisso Tamaki percebe vem correndo e da uma pancada bem forte na cabeça de Hikaru .

Tamaki: Da próxima vez que você fizer isso você morre!

Hikaru : Mais não foi minha culpa ! o Kaoru tropeçou e... e...

Tamaki : E?

Hikaru : Eu vi o sutiã dela .

Tamaki : Ah mais eu te pego !

Kaoru: Você não vai fazer nada com o meu irmão querido !

Kyouia: Parem todos vocês temos que ajudar o Honey , Haruhi e o Takashi que quebrou a perna !

Tamaki : É claro você tem razão !

Irmãos Hitachiin : Eu acho que eles engoliram muita água , alguém tem que fazer respiração boca- boca !

Hikaru e Tamaki Ficam vermelhos .

Tamaki : Se alguém tiver que fazer na Haruhi vai ser eu ! Porque eu sou o seu Rei !

Irmãos Hitachiin : Não vai Não !

Durante a briga Takashi começa a fazer respiração em Honey e Kyouya faz em Haruhi , e logo em seguida os dois gospem um pouco de água e abrem os olhos . Nisso os Irmãos Hitachiin e Tamaki ficam praticamente em depressão .

Haruhi: Cof ...cof ... nossa que frio ! Minha cabeça dói !

Honey: Nossa , eu to com uma vontade enorme de ... de... de comer um bolo bem grande !

Tamaki : Nossa ! Kyouya como você teve coragem de fazer isso comigo ! Fazer respiração boca- boca na Haruhi !

Haruhi: O que ?!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyouia: Foi isso mesmo ! Ninguém fazia , ninguém ajudava você e o honey daí eu fiz em você e o Takashi no Honey .

Honey : Takashi você me salvou ! Obrigado !

Haruhi: Nesse caso como você me salvou , obrigada Kyouya .

Irmãos Hitachiin : Eu não acredito nisso !

Tamaki : Eles tem razão , você sempre tem a reação errada!

Haruhi: Eu so agradeci por ele ter me salvado , coisa que vocês não fizeram .

Encarando a realidade Tamaki e os Irmãos Hitachiin ficam em um estado depressão .

Haruhi: Mas, o que vamos fazer com a sua perna quebrada Takashi ?

Takashi: Não se preocupe eu vou ficar bem ...

Honey : Não faz assim ! Vamos pra casa !

Kyouya : Honey tem razão , vamos pra casa .

Tamaki: eu não queria que acabasse assim minha semana com a Haruhi !

Kyouya: E não vai acabar , você vai ficar aqui com a Haruhi e os gêmeos .

Haruhi: O que ?!

Kyouya: Adeus!

Honey : Adeus !

Takashi : Tchau !

No exato momento que Takashi disse Tchau um carro veio e rapidamente levou eles embora . Assim Haruhi virou-se e viu os três parados na sua frente com um sorriso muito suspeito no rosto.

Haruhi: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooooooooo!

Parte três .

De noite Haruhi é avisada que tem que preparar a comida , e mesmo sem querer ela faz .Ela acha poucos ingredientes nos armários da cozinha , na verdade ela só acha temperos em todos os armários e pergunta a Tamaki se ele não tinha pedido para abastecerem o chalé de alimentos.

Tamaki: Ops , eu acho que eu esqueci , eu tava tão animado com a idéia que nem lembrei .

Irmãos Hitachiin : Seu idiota agora vai deixar nos todos sem comida !

Haruhi : E agora , quem sabe se ... se a gente fosse pesca , eu lembre que na entrada do chalé tem umas varas de pescar .

Tamaki: Boa idéia Haruhi !

Irmãos Hitachiin : Pode ser , não tem outra coisa mesmo ...

Haruhi: Vamos !

Haruhi e os meninos pegam as varas e sentam na beira do rio e esperam e esperam e não acontecia nada nem um sinal de peixe .

Tamaki: Será que aqui não tem peixe ?

Irmãos Hitachiin : Tem mais nenhum de nos sabe pescar , e a nossa barriga já ta roncando .

Haruhi: Olha se eu não me engano os pescadores não usam isca ?

Tamaki : Haruhi você é um gênio !

Irmãos Hitachiin : Onde vamos achar alguma coisa para isca ?

Haruhi: Lá dentro tem miolo de pão ! Eu já volto !

Haruhi entra dentro do chalé e pega os miolos de pão .

Haruhi: Pronto !

Tamaki: Ok ! Agora é só por na ponta das varas .

Nisso um dos gêmeos sente alguma coisa na vara dele e puxa bem forte , e era uma bota que com uma força inacreditável cai na cabeça de Tamaki e deixa ele inconsciente.Depois de um tempo Haruhi pega um peixe enorme que da para todos , e eles jantam muito bem .

Kaoru: E agora vamos dormir .

Tamaki:Já sei ! Vamos dormir lá fora .

Hikaru:Ta bem mais vamos dormir logo que eu to morrendo de sono .

Haruhi: Já que não tem jeito eu vou armar a barraca.

Haruhi com a ajuda dos gêmeos armam as barracas.

Kaoru : Pêra ai mais só tem duas barracas !

Tamaki:Já que é assim eu vou dormir com a Haruhi !

Irmãos Hitachiin :Não vai não !!

Nisso Kaoru pega um pedaço de pau e bate em Tamaki e o faz ficar inconsciente.

Kaoru: Eu vou dormir com o Lord .Você dorme com a Haruhi, Hikaru.

Hikaru fica vermelho e fala

Hikaru: Pra min tudo bem e pra você , Haruhi?

Haruhi:Tudo Bem , você não vai tentar nada , né ?

Hikaru: Não o que você esta pensando de min !

Haruhi : Tudo bem ! Vamos dormir !

Depois de algum tempo , Hikaru já estava na barraca e Haruhi estava se preparando para dormir , Haruhi aparece na barraca com uma linda camisola e Hikaru fica todo vermelho

Hikaru : Boa noite !

Haruhi: Boa noite Hikaru !

Durante a noite enquanto Haruhi dormia Hikaru ficava observando ela .

Hikaru: Nossa ela parece uma princesa , dormindo ...

De repente Haruhi dormindo começa a se mexer e abraça forte Hikaru como se ele fosse seu bichinho de pelúcia .

Hikaru: O que é isso Haruhi ?!!!

Ela não respondia e abraçava mais e ela disse dormindo

Haruhi : Vou dar um beijo em você meu ursinho , porque eu te amo !

Hikari fica vermelho e arrepiado ate a espinha .Haruhi vai aproximando seu rosto do de Hikaru e faz o movimento para beija-lo .Hikaru muito preocupado começa a mexer o rosto e quando olha ele estava beijando ela .Depois do beijo Haruhi disse dormindo

Haruhi: Viu meu ursinho isso foi pra provar o quanto eu te amo!

Hikaru: É ... o seu ursinho te ama também !

No dia seguinte Tamaki descobre que não dormiu com Haruhi e tem um pitty, e depois de um tempo Haruhi comenta , que teve um sonho bom e acordou ótima.Nisso Hikaru fica vermelho . E assim eles aproveitam o resto da semana , a semana que Hikaru nunca esquecerá pois ele se declarou nos sonhos de Haruhi .

Fim .


End file.
